Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Songfic Oneshot - O desejo de Vegeta sempre foi destruir a Terra. O que o impediu?


**Hi Minna!**

**Eu sei que eu tenho outas fics pra fazer mas eu não me aguentei! Eu já tinha sonhado - literalmente - com partes dessa fic e quando eu ouvi a música, eu tive que escrever!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ah, e o básico: DB naum me pertence e com certeza o Vegeta agradece por isso.  
A música "Se eu não te amasse tanto assim" foi escrita pelo Herbet Vianna.**

**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime**

**Oh my! estou fazendo fics melosas de novo! Alguém atire em mim! >. **

* * *

**Se Eu Não Te Amasse Tanto Assim**

Vegeta estendeu os braços, prontos para atirar.

Ia destruir aquele planetinha ridículo e todos os humanos patéticos que viviam nele.

E ia começar ali, por aquela casa. Pelo complexo Cápsula. Por aqueles olhos azuis.

"VERMES MALDITOS!"

ele gritou, uma luz amarela e poderosa saltando de suas mãos, cruzando o céu em enorme velocidade, buscando o chão.

Logo não haveria mais Kakaroto, não haveria mais aqueles humanos imbecis, aqueles vermes inúteis, não haveria mais ela, nunca mais, o universo respiraria em paz sem aquela voz gritando com ele o tempo todo... nunca mais, os olhos azuis o desafiando... nunca mais, os lábios dela...

"BULMA!"

Ele abriu os olhos, o suor escorrendo da testa. Sentiu duas mãos lhe segurando o rosto, sorrindo. Ela estava lá. Ela ainda estava lá.

"Hunf. Eu vou treinar."

Levantou, sem mais palavras, deixando pra trás aqueles olhos azuis tão preocupados.

_**Meu coração sem direção**_

_**Voando só por voar**_

_**Sem saber onde chegar**_

_**Sonhando em te encontrar**_

Entrou na máquina gravitacional. Precisava treinar, cansar o corpo e a mente. Suar sua pele até que o cheiro dela se desgrudasse dele.

Socou um dos aparelhos, o destruindo.

Mas ela não saía, nunca! E aquele sonho, de novo... ele era um príncipe sayajin! Sua missão era conquistar e destruir planetas por todo o Universo! Era retomar o poder de sua raça! Destruir Kakaroto, ser mais forte que ele!

Ele não tinha planejado amar aquela mulher...

Socou mais uma vez, abrindo um buraco na parede da máquina de gravidade. Ótimo.

Saltou para o jardim, fechando os olhos com força, como se assim pudesse deixar de ouvir o alarme irritante da máquina indicando que ela fora danificada.

Bulma o mataria por isso. Ela tinha que consertar aquela porcaria pelo menos uma vez por semana, isso quando ele maneirava.

Sorriu, sentando-se na grama. Ela ia ficar uma fera.

_**E as estrelas**_

_**Que hoje eu descobri, no seu olhar**_

_**As estrelas, vão me guiar**_

Todos os dias ele acordava e jurava a si mesmo que ia destruir aquele planeta. Que ia embora dali, matando todos aqueles humanos imprestáveis que haviam vivido para saber de sua vergonha e sua derrota. Não que, de fato, algum soubesse, mas aquele planeta irritante o fazia lembrar sempre de como Kakaroto derrotara Freeza em seu lugar.

E que agora ele estava preso ali. Sem ter para onde ir.

Como se fosse um mendigo! Um homem perdido e qualquer.

Ele poderia destruir tudo e fugir numa das naves da corporação, a qualquer momento! Destruiria tudo, faria os humanos pagarem por sua revolta e sua humilhação diante de Kakaroto. Era o que queria fazer. Era tudo que planejava fazer.

Até ela olhar pra ele, beijar de leve seus lábios e fazê-lo dormir em sua cama.

E quando já fosse madrugada, vinha aquele sonho.

Sim, ele podia destruir tudo.

E destruiria a si mesmo, se perdesse ela.

_**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim**_

_**Talvez perdesse os sonhos**_

_**Dentro de mim**_

_**E vivesse na escuridão**_

"Vegeta! Você está bem! O que houve!"

Ela se sentou em sua frente, os olhos azuis tremendo como os de uma menina.

Vegeta segurou seu rosto, a beijando. Sentiu-a retribuir, as mãos segurando seu ombro, o corpo trêmulo de medo e afobação.

Pararam, e ela se afastou um pouco, o olhando em silêncio. O príncipe ouviu um leve suspiro vindo de seus lábios, e sentiu seu corpo feminino recostando-se ao dele, sem mais nem menos.

Ela ficou ali, se deixando ao lado dele, em silêncio.

Vegeta olhou para o céu, franzindo o cenho. Levantou um dos braços, passando em volta da cintura dela. Lembrava do sonho, de sua raiva, de sua decisão nunca realizada.

Sorriu com o canto dos lábios e olhou de soslaio para ela.

Não, ele nunca realizaria.

_**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim**_

_**Talvez não visse flores**_

_**Por onde eu vim**_

_**Dentro do meu coração**_

E se tivesse mesmo atirado? E se tivesse mesmo destruído aquele planeta? E se não fosse veloz o bastante para salvá-la a tempo?

Ele ia treinar. Ia ficar mais forte que Kakaroto, ia voltar a ser um príncipe e traria honra a sua raça. Aquele não era o melhor dos planetas do Universo mas, bem, já era um começo.

"No que está pensando, Vegeta?"

"Em destruir o seu planeta." - ele responde, a voz rouca e séria.

"Ah."

Bulma suspirou fundo, como se não quisesse levar a sério as palavras dele. Ele já havia dito aquilo tantas vezes. Mas sempre vinha aquele frio na espinha. Ele não ia destruir a Terra, sabia disso. Sentia isso. Mas quando ele ficava assim, quieto, olhando as estrelas... ela se perguntava quanto tempo até ele fugir desse planeta que tanto odiava.

"Você é uma maldição, mulher."

Bulma se virou para fitar o rosto dele. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se, atônitos.

Vegeta estava sorrindo pra ela.

_**Hoje eu sei, eu te amei**_

_**Num vento de um temporal**_

_**Mas fui mais, muito além**_

_**Do tempo do vendaval**_

Ele a beijou num toque leve e tenro, e voltou os olhos sérios para a humana.

"Eu tenho que treinar."

"Eu conserto a máquina, logo de manhã."

"Dessa vez não, Bulma."

Ela o olhou, estarrecida. Sentia as lágrimas se formando no canto dos olhos, mas virou o rosto, antes que elas caíssem na frente do sayajin.

"Eu vou provar que ainda sou um príncipe sayajin, e vou ser mais forte que Kakaroto."

"Então vai de uma vez!" ela gritou, se deparando com o rosto dele colado ao dela.

Ele a puxou pelas pernas, deitando-a sob ele na grama. Beijava-a devagar o rosto, queixo, pescoço. Subiu vagarosamente com os lábios até a orelha, e sussurrou:

"Mas antes, vou deixar uma razão para você me esperar."

"Por quê?" Ela se virou, segurando seu ombro para trás, o olhando firme com aquele ar arrogante que só ela sabe ter diante dele.

Ele riu, a puxando para mais perto de si.

"Porque você é minha mulher."

_**Nos desejos**_

_**Num beijo que eu jamais provei igual**_

_**E as estrelas dão um sinal**_

Os meses passaram, enquanto Vegeta treinava em cada canto daquele planeta que ele tanto detestava. Descobriu muitas coisas sobre seus lugares, costumes. Era o mais forte, com toda certeza. Senão fosse Kakaroto, seria um planeta miseravelmente fácil de se dominar. Ele podia ser rei, a qualquer momento. A qualquer hora que quisesse, ele podia simplesmente tomar aquele planeta pra si e se tornar soberano daquela raça fraca e inútil.

Olhou dentro do quarto, mais uma vez. Era melhor deixá-la dormir. Se Bulma já era irritada antes, agora com aquela barriga enorme crescendo a cada dia, ela estava à beira de um ataque, a qualquer momento. Passar uns tempos treinando longe dela até que não foram má idéia.

"Não sabia que vinha hoje."

"Eu não ia te acordar."

"Eu sei."

Ele sentou-se na cama, olhando para a mulher que permanecia deitada. Ela tinha os olhos entreabertos, ainda sonolentos. Continuava linda, os olhos azuis fortes como nunca. Ele faz menção de se levantar, mas ouviu a voz suave dela pedir:

"Vem, dorme aqui comigo, Vegeta."

Não era um pedido, era uma ordem. Ele a encarou com o olhar sério e rude, e ia se levantar para sair, quando sentiu o ar lhe saltar da boca, os ombros largando-se sobre o corpo. Que diabos. Ele podia treinar amanhã.

Deitou-se, mas não fechou os olhos.

Ficou ali, pensando no mundo que tinha pra conquistar. E nunca conquistaria.

_**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim**_

_**Talvez perdesse os sonhos**_

_**Dentro de mim**_

_**E vivesse na escuridão**_

"É um menino."

Vegeta ouviu o murmúrio de Bulma, deixando sair um sorriso dos lábios.

O mundo podia esperar. O universo não sairia do lugar, e ele ainda podia ficar cada vez mais forte. Kakaroto ainda estava morto e era melhor que estivesse treinando muito bem por lá. Todas aquelas conquistas, seu reinado e tudo mais...

Teriam que ficar pra depois.

Agora, Bulma cochilava em seu peito, e ele se pegava pensando no pequeno príncipe sayajin crescendo em seu ventre.

Ele podia ter destruído aquele planeta miserável, há muito tempo.

Mas agora, ele simplesmente achava que era impossível encontrar melhor lugar para ficar.

_**Se eu não te amasse tanto assim**_

_**Talvez não visse flores**_

_**Por onde eu vim**_

_**Dentro do meu coração**_

****

**OWARI**


End file.
